User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 6 - Daddy Issues
'*Icey is sat at the table in Mind's home. A knock comes from the door*'' Icey: It's open! *Tov enters and sits opposite him* Tov: What do you want, Icey? Icey: I know you were one of the group who attacked my son Tov: Oh really? why would you think that? Icey: Money was stolen...the exact same amount I owe you Tov: Hardly proof in a court of law Icey: I'm not taking this to court. I want my money back! Tov: I don't have your money Icey: Then tell me who does! Tov: Hehe...my boss - *Mind, Kari and Gizmo are sat in the assembly hall. A teacher is at the front giving a speech* Teacher: And that, students, is why you should donate money. Together we can help Andrew and Sceptile through what is a tough time for both of them *The children clap* Mind: (hushed) Where are Joe and Bob? Gizmo: (hushed) I don't know, not seen them all morning *The headteacher has moved to the front of the hall* Headteacher: Thank you, Ms Fire, for that enthralling speech. Now children, you may be wondering if the rumours you've been hearing are true. I can tell you that they are. After 23 years of working at this school I am stepping down. So I'd like to welcome your new headteacher, Mr Wachow! *A standing ovation occurs* Wachow: Thank you, Jason. Now I'm sure you're all wondering what I have to offer you as headteacher. I offer a new outlook on education, a school which you look forward to attending. That is my future. Together we can make it real. *More applause* Wachow: That's enough for today, get off to lessons! *People start to file out of the hall. Mind notices Kari staying behind* Mind: Giz...look… Gizmo: I wonder what she's doing.... Mind: Let's stay behind *The two hide, just within ear shot of Kari on the phone* Kari: I love you too, baby. Did you tell them? Mind: Who's she talking to? Gizmo: Her boyf- *A voice cuts over them* Hall Monitor: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mind: We are just sitting, Shaun Shaun: Looks like you're eavesdropping on that girls conversation Gizmo: We swear we aren't Shaun: That's a good job, though maybe I should go warn her not to be so careless… Mind: What do you want, Shaun? Shaun: To go round your house. Your dad has something that belongs to me. Mind: Never! Shaun: I'll give you to the end of the day to think about it, if not, I talk *Shaun walks away laughing* Gizmo: What could be want? Mind: I don't know...but it's a surprising coincidence isn't it? Gizmo: What? Mind: He shows an interest the day after Andrew gets attacked at my home...the day after that lawyer got murdered… Gizmo: You think...you think Shaun was there? Mind: I'm not sure...I could really do with Dark being here… - *Dark is climbing a dark tower, VC is accompanying him* Dark: Why so many steps? VC: I don't know, Master likes climbing, I guess Dark: Urgh VC: We are almost there *The two spill out into a large circular room. Three smaller rooms have bars in front of them, two are occupied* Prisoner 1: Dark! Is that you?!? Dark: Drak! You're safe! *Dark runs to the gate* Dark: Are you alright? Drak: I'm in the prisons of the Shinigami Lord of Darkness. I've been better. Dark: I'm working on getting you out. Drak: Please hurry… Dark: I will go as fast as I can, brother - *Mind opens the door to his house. Gizmo and Shaun follow him in* Mind: This is it Shaun: Hehehe excellent. Where are your parents? Mind: At work Shaun: Good! *Shaun walks off. Mind and Gizmo go upstairs* Gizmo: Arent you going to check what he takes? Mind: My dad had security cameras installed years back…we will use them Gizmo: Oh cool *They enter Mind's room. Dark is floating in the air. Gizmo winces* Mind: Back already, Dark? Dark: Yeah, what's with the dude downstairs? Gizmo: How did you- Dark: He has a funny smell Mind: Smell? What do you mean? Dark: He smells dangerous Gizmo: How does someone smell Dan- Dark: What is his name? Mind: His first name is Shaun… Gizmo: His second name is Red Dark: Hehehehehehehehe Really? Mind: Yeah…why? *Shaun comes in* Shaun: Thanks, Mind. Much appreciated! HahahahahA *Shaun leaves* Dark: hmmmmm Gizmo: He looked sad Mind: Maybe… Gizmo: Maybe what? Mind: Maybe he didn't get what he wanted *It’s a few hours later and Gizmo is stood outside his front door* Gizmo: …. *He steps inside and moves for the stairs immediately, he can hear his dad on the phone* Dad: Thank you. No, a party really isn't necessary. Thank you again… *Gizmo is almost at the top of the stairs when his younger brother runs out of his room* Boy: GIZZZZZZZ Gizmo: Ahhhh…Teddy, get off! Teddy: hehehehe *Gizmo's dad is at the bottom of the stairs* Dad: Giz? You're home? Gizmo: Yeah, dad Dad: Come down and tell me how school went Gizmo: You were there for most of it… Dad: hahahaha. Did you like my speech? *Gizmo slogs downstairs* Gizmo: It was fine, Mr Coupe Coupe: You don't have to call me that anywhere anymore, son Gizmo: What are you planning to do now? Coupe: Enjoy my retirement! *Coupe laughs* Gizmo: And mom? Coupe: I'll try and enjoy her too Gizmo: Gross Coupe: How was the rest of your day? Gizmo: It was alright…got knocked about a bit by Shaun Coupe: I thought Joe was the one who- Gizmo: Joe has been nicer to us lately…he even visited Andrew in the hospital to see if he was alright Coupe: Well that's good news at least. How is Andrew? Gizmo: He seemed alright…they say he can leave the hospital tomorrow… Coupe: I look forward to having him round on Friday Gizmo: What? Coupe: I want you to invite 10 friends round on Friday…we are having a small get together…unless you're ashamed of me and your mother Gizmo: Of course I'm not ashamed Coupe: Good! I'll be expecting Mind, Kari, Andrew and….? Gizmo: I'll ask Alan and Mini from maths club Coupe: Excellent! Dinner will be in 30 minutes, I suggest you go study Gizmo: Yes dad… - *A boy is stood in a dark room, Shaun approaches him* Boy: Did you do the deed? Shaun: Someone had already taken it Boy: The fools think I'm dead. I must have the book. Find it for me! Shaun: With all due respect- Boy: You swore yourself to me. Find me the notebook or everyone will know your secret. Do you want that? Shaun: No… Boy: Then do what must be done *the camera moves and centres on a notebook in the corner. One name is written. Cyan Writes. The screen goes black* Boy: Or you know what will happen…. Category:Blog posts